


放学后的更衣室

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, 师生, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: PORNNNNNNN





	放学后的更衣室

＊＊＊  
这是夏天到来前的最后一场橄榄球赛了，大家都难免有些心不在焉。结束后Erik慢吞吞地收拾着器械，肩膀冷不丁地被人拍了一巴掌。  
“去不去我家喝酒？”Azazel挤眉弄眼地向他传递信息，“啦啦队也去。”  
Erik在脑海里联系了一下Azazel那个乱糟糟的巢穴，和Emma为首的那群金发碧眼的姑娘，觉得那实在算不上是个好主意。  
“不去。”  
“嘿，不要这么冷淡嘛。”Azazel不满地嘟哝着，凑过来低语，“姑娘们都挺兴奋的，你知道……说不定是个好机会……”  
“是你的机会而不是我的，Azazel。”Erik用力把揉成一团的衣物从柜子里拽出来，“脱处早就不是我需要考虑的事情了。”  
“骗人的吧！”Azazel露出了怀疑的表情，然而Erik已经脱掉了赛服，拎着毛巾往淋浴间走去了。  
等他冲完澡出来的时候，更衣室里那群乱哄哄的alpha已经消失无踪。就算没有亲眼所见，Erik也能想象出他们绿着眼睛，像饿狼一般嚎叫着追溯拉拉队员们的香气蜂拥而去的场景。他情不自禁地哂笑起来，一边整理散乱的杂物，一边用毛巾随意搓着还在滴水的短发。  
就在这时，“咔哒”一声，更衣室的门被人推开了。  
Erik蓦然抬起头，眼神并不比他嗤笑的“饿狼”温和多少。  
来人显然非常不安，还没开口说话就被赛后alpha更衣室里弥漫着的汗水和荷尔蒙味道呛得打了个喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子，鼻尖和脸颊一样微微发红。  
“下午好，Erik同学。”Charles Xavier，十二级的生物老师，口音软糯的英国人，坚持在衬衫外面套毛衣的老派“教授”，站在门口惴惴不安地看着他。  
“我来拿我的照片。如果方便的话，麻烦你……”  
Erik忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。  
“‘下午好’？这就是你准备的开场白？”他肆无忌惮地盯着Charles包裹在西装裤下的小腿，视线一路向上落在两腿之间皱起的裤褶处，“我给你发的第二条短信呢？为什么不照着做？”  
那赤裸裸的目光令Charles的脸颊愈发滚烫，他下意识地想要伸手去遮挡，又抿着唇努力克制住了这般示弱的行为。  
“你知道那是不可能的。”他据理力争，“穿拉拉队服什么的太变态了！”  
“不可能吗？”Erik微笑着把毛巾扔到一旁，捋了下半湿的头发。Charles瞥了眼他赤裸的上身，又咬着嘴唇撇过头，一言不发。  
“会有昨天发生的事那么不可能吗？”Erik问他，“一个正规受聘的老师，偷偷躲在学校的厕所里——在公开场合，在随时都有可能影响到学生的情况下，肆无忌惮地发着情？”  
Charles的脸颊霎时红得发烫。  
“把照片给我删了！”  
“你没照我的要求做。”Erik拉开柜子的门，“所以，交易取消了。”  
Charles用力地睁大眼睛，瞪着他。但经过了昨天的尴尬一幕后，摆出教师的威严似乎已经全然不可能了。Erik毫不在意地继续翻找干净的T恤，他抽出刚才的赛服，扔到地上。Charles无可奈何地瞪着男生们乱糟糟的更衣室，又被弥漫的汗味呛得打了个喷嚏。  
就在这时，房间里忽而响起了电话的铃声。Erik低头一看，原来是自己的手机不知何时被缠在了赛服里，此时正躺在地板上振动不止。他下意识地瞥了眼Charles，发现对方的视线也停驻在了那个手机上，似乎已经意识到了什么。  
一切发生在瞬息之间。  
Erik抢先一步蹲下身，抄起了自己的手机，同时反手把扑过来的那个人搂进了怀里，收紧手臂抵御他的袭击。Charles盯着近在咫尺的手机，不依不挠地挣扎着，试图把它抢到手。但跟橄榄球队的明星选手比拼体力显然不是个明智的选择，没多久，他就无力地垂下手，彻底精疲力尽了。  
这时，他才意识到自己已经陷入了一个更为尴尬的境地。在争抢的过程中，他不知不觉地就骑在了Erik的身上，甚至还攀住了对方的肩膀，而Erik的手紧紧地搂在他的腰间，并且丝毫没有放松的意思。他尴尬地咳嗽一声，抵着Erik的胸膛挺起腰，试图拉开一点距离。但这个动作却让他的臀部往下滑了一段，阴差阳错地抵在了某个已经抬头了的器官上。  
Charles从喉咙里挤出一声细小的呜咽，彻底不敢动了。  
但Erik却并不是个不为所动的乖孩子。他注视着Charles垂下的眼睛，观察着睫毛不安的颤动，一点点地靠近他发烫的耳垂，把它含进嘴里慢慢品砸。  
“教授……”他低声呢喃着，喊着Charles在学生间广为流传的外号，“我改主意了，你还想拿回你的照片吗？”他扯着Charles出汗的手掌，按在了自己的双腿之间，“帮我个忙，我就把它们删了，如何？”  
Charles倒吸了一口气，名为理智的神经在疯狂地叫嚣着，试图阻止他向危险的深渊一步步滑落。可Erik咬着他的耳垂，亲吻着他，哄诱着他，威胁着他，让他颤抖着用手指握住了那滚烫的柱体，缓缓地上下撸动。但Erik却犹不满足地抚摸着他的嘴唇，摇了摇头。  
“不是这样。”他哑着声说，“用你的嘴……像昨天我为你做的那样。”  
Charles睁大了眼睛，如Erik预料的那般愤然拒绝。但Erik拍了拍他的脸颊，提醒道，“照片。”  
光这一句话就令Charles的眼圈又红了几分。他咬紧牙，努力遏制住在学生面前流泪的冲动，带着倔强的神色跪坐在Erik的双腿之间，昂起了头颅。他呼出的热气喷洒在Erik的胯间，令那根怒涨的阴茎不自觉地弹动了一下。他低下头，试探着舔了舔顶端。Erik发出一声压抑的粗喘，下意识地伸出手，想要粗鲁地按住他的后脑。但手指抬起又放下，最终只是攥紧了长椅的皮套。  
Charles没注意到学生的这点异常，alpha性器的味道让还没从热潮中恢复过来的他手脚发软。他扶住Erik的阴茎，一边笨拙地舔舐着，一边懊恼回忆着昨天发生的事。长久的单身生活令他的身体逐渐对抑制剂产生了耐药性，发情期也愈发的紊乱。他抱着侥幸的心态喷了点气味阻隔剂就去上班了，可没想到骤然爆发的热潮那般猛烈，就算他勉力支撑着跑进了厕所，也烧得他浑浑噩噩到忘记锁上了厕所的门，以至于现在不得不跪坐在Alpha们汗臭的球衣边上，为自己的学生口交……  
他忍不住抬头看向Erik，金发的橄榄球队队长正微垂着眼睛，聚精会神地享受着他的服务。Charles懊恼地吮吸着他阴茎，为自己曾经对他的偏爱后悔不已。老天，为什么这样一个优秀的、英俊的男孩子，竟然会对自己的老师做出这样的事……正想着，有一缕侧发不听话地垂下来，在额间晃荡，带来酥麻的痒意。于是Charles腾出一只手，捋过额角将它别回了脑后。就这么一个细微的小动作，不知怎的就让口中含着的阴茎又涨大了几分。他挑起眼角，茫然地向上看着Erik，不明白发生了什么。  
“该死的。”Erik最终还是无法自持地按住了他的后脑，“别用这样的眼神看着我……”  
Charles被突如其来的顶弄噎得几乎无法呼吸，就连眼角也不自觉地沁出泪水，他呛咳着挣扎起来。Erik被收紧的喉咙一箍，差点丢盔卸甲的同时也意识到了自己的失态。他松开手，Charles终于夺回了呼吸的自由，捂着嘴恼怒地瞪着Erik。  
“你……”他哑着嗓子，只说了短短一个单词，就被汹涌而来的信息素味道吓了一跳。他对这味道并不陌生，昨天被热潮逼得几近崩溃的时候，也是这股味道钻进了他的鼻腔，揉进了他的身体，拽着他跃上了欲望的顶峰。他并不厌恶那样的感觉，甚至在神志不清的时候一度沉沦其中，可偏偏，这味道的来源却是自己的学生……  
“教授，你在想什么？”Erik不满地咬着他的脖子，留下一圈浅浅的齿痕，“一脸失神？”  
“没什么，嗯……”Charles这才发现Erik不知何时已经解开了自己的皮带，正将一只手探进自己的内裤里，“你别……唔……Erik！”  
“你发情期还没过，是不是？”Erik只觉得手指陷入了一片湿热粘腻的沼泽地，只要轻轻拨弄，怀里的Omega就会颤抖着发出甜美的呻吟，“为什么总是在发情期跑到学校，在一群青春期的alpha之间晃悠？是故意的吗，教授？你喜欢被他们注视着，垂涎着，表面上波澜不惊其实却兴奋到迫不及待地在厕所自慰？”  
“你……你在胡说些什么……！”Charles气得浑身发抖，又忍不住因为他的抚弄而喘息不已，“还不是你给我发短信，提到照片的事……啊……”  
他猛然想起了来到此处的目的，攥紧了Erik的肩膀。  
“照片！Erik，我都照你说的做了，把照片给我……嗯啊……删掉……”  
“照片？”Erik露出一个略显古怪的微笑，“在此之前，先解决发情期的问题，如何？”  
Charles茫然地望着他，被热潮冲刷着的大脑一时没理解他的意思，直到——直到Erik扯开他的长裤，将他下半身彻底地剥了个精光。湿淋淋的入口就这么抵上了对方硬到滴水的性器，Charles低呼一声，下意识地圈住了Erik的脖颈。  
“……过分。”  
“过分吗？”Erik苦笑着，自言自语，“好像是有一点，可是你那么听话……那么温柔……那么……”他搂着Charles的腰，一点一点往下抵。Charles颦着眉，下意识地摆动着胯骨，一点一点向下沉。当alpha的阴茎终于推开缠上献媚来的软肉，像归鞘的剑一般抵进了温暖的甬道深处时，两人都不禁闭上眼，发出沉醉的低叹。当Erik再度噙住Charles的嘴唇，厮磨着向他索要一个吻时，Charles也没有那么抗拒，只是皱着眉头，依旧不肯放下作为师长的尊严。  
“昨天发生的事都是错误……”他在唇齿相贴的间隙断断续续地声明，“就再这么一次……之后你就把照片删掉……然后……”  
“然后你做回一本正经的生物老师，我做回听话的好学生？”Erik一把拉住他的手臂，任他跌坐在自己怀里，双颊泛红地将自己吞得更深。  
“嗯……”  
“有时候你真是天真得可怕。”Erik用手指拨弄着他肿胀的乳首，聆听他无法自持的动情吟哦，“你以为昨天发生的一切都是意外，Charles？你真以为我愿意就这么抹掉那段得来不易的回忆，若无其事地继续远远地望着你？”  
“什……什么？”Charles茫然地望着他，收紧了搂在他颈间的手臂，“说清楚……”  
“我一进教室就闻到了你的味道。”Erik终于向他坦白，“办公室、图书馆、实验室……我发了疯似地找你，终于在厕所嗅到了你的气息。而你，竟然忘记了锁门。”他愤怒地猛一顶弄，引来Charles更放荡的呻吟，“要是别人先找到了你怎么办？要是别的alpha刚好走进了那个隔间，看到了神志不清的你……”  
他骤然咬紧了牙齿，不肯再往下想。而被情欲烧昏了脑袋的Charles却依旧无力地倚在他的肩膀上，失神地看着他，令他满腔的怒火都化为无奈。他侧过头，沿着Charles优美的颈线落下一连串的轻吻。Charles被这样亲昵的动作撩拨得几乎不能自已，轻喘着，将手指插进了他暗金色的短发里，“混蛋……”  
“是。”Erik捏住他的手腕，扯过来舔舐他的手指，“我是个糟糕的混蛋，所以你别想拿回你的照片，也别想摆脱我……我要的可不止是这个发情期，还有下一个、下下一个……”  
Charles侧过头来看他，湿润的瞳仁已然失了焦距。他不满地嘟起嘴，晃动着腰臀将Erik吞没又撤离。  
“Lehnsherr同学的话太多了。”他评价道，“他应该在别的方面更努力一些，嗯……”  
Erik一把捞起他的腰，把他按在了更衣室的长椅上。  
他不能理解素来矜持的生物老师为何一到发情期就会变得如此放荡不堪，毕竟他对Omega的生理性状也没有什么研究。他喜欢的是Mr Xavier对着众人侃侃而谈的样子，喜欢他用学术知识开nerd笑话时那种沾沾自喜的神态，当然，也喜欢他在冷场之后皱起鼻子，说‘好吧，也许不那么好笑’时流露出的可爱模样。喜欢他迎着阳光温柔的微笑，也喜欢他在下雨天打一把伞，哼着小曲走进雨幕中的恬静眉眼。当这种喜欢被几不可查的香味牵引，寻寻觅觅后迎头撞上Charles赤裸着下身，在厕所隔间里爱抚着自己的淫乱模样时，就被撕裂重组成了更为明确的目的——他要操Charles，要在他甜美的身体里留下自己的种子，要成结，要标记，要把他变成自己的所有物……Alpha对喜欢的Omega产生占有欲是本能，不必为此感到羞耻，这是Charles Xavier先生自己在课上教的，所以，他得为此负责。  
Erik就这么拉起Charles的一条腿，将它架在自己肩上。交缠着的下体彻底失去了遮掩，把湿淋淋抽送着的阴茎和饥渴翕动着的穴口彻底暴露在他的眼前。Charles是如此柔软，各种意义上的柔软，他甚至可以就着这样的姿势用小腿磨蹭着Erik的后背，甚至还扭动着往下压，狂乱地想要他进得更深。Erik不得不用力卡住他的大腿才能掌控住自己的节奏，蛮横地在他身体里进出，直到他情不自禁地呻吟、尖叫、哑着嗓子开始夸赞Erik的尺寸和力量。  
然而Erik并不为此感到满意。Charles才是卑鄙的那一个，他可以沉醉在alpha的信息素里，在清醒后把一切的责任都推卸个干净。而自己却始终用药物捂得严严实实的，即使交缠得如此紧密，即使将鼻尖抵进了Charles的发梢里，他也并不能嗅到那永生难忘的甜美味道。  
“狡猾的家伙。”  
他忍不住在Charles的鼻尖轻咬了一口。  
Charles“啊”了一声，眨着湿润的双眼，茫然地看着他，并不明白年轻的alpha为何又在生气。但Erik在爱怜地亲吻着他发红的眼圈时，不经意瞥见了落在地上的毛巾，心里顿时有了主意。他分开Charles的双腿，将它们环在自己的腰间。Charles似乎已经完全沦陷在情欲里了，大腿内侧刚贴上他的腰就乖乖地圈紧了。Erik亲吻着他的嘴唇，低声称赞了一句，便托起他的臀部，站起身来。  
骤然变换的姿势让Charles一下子往下沉了一截，他尖叫着收紧了胳膊，似乎清醒了一些。  
“Erik……你、你要干什么？”他哑着声音问道，“不行……这样太深了……停下……”  
然而Erik已经打定主意要更换战场，无论是颤抖着绞紧他的肠肉还是交合处汹涌的滑腻体液都无法阻止他的脚步。Charles就这么挂在他的身上——或者说，挂在他的阴茎上——被操得视野泛白，胯间滑落下来的湿热液体几乎弄湿了半张地毯。当Erik终于拧开淋浴间的水龙头时，Charles已经射了一次，就这么瘫软在他和墙壁之间，整个人软绵绵地喘息不止。  
淋洒而下的热水冲走了他射在Erik腹肌上的精液，也逐渐稀释了他喷洒在身上的阻隔剂。当Charles终于惊觉Erik的企图时，他甜美的味道已经顺着水汽弥漫到了淋浴间的每个角落。他没想过Erik还能更大——太大了，几乎撑开了他体内的每一寸褶皱，逼得他绷紧了肌肉，几乎痉挛起来。  
“不行……”他没什么说服力地挣扎着，“太大了，会坏掉的……”  
然而Erik却抵在他的颈间，二话不说先按住他深深地吸了口气。  
“你好甜。”半晌，他才语无伦次地呢喃道，“Charles……”  
Charles残存的一点理智感觉到了绝望，考虑到他们现在都不怎么清醒，推阻和抵抗都成了调情的把戏。没多久，Charles就又一次双腿大敞地软倒在Erik的怀里，被他抵在墙上操得汁水淋漓。alpha刚才运筹帷幄的邪恶嘴脸彻底消失了，仿佛不曾存在过。他搂着Charles的腰，一边不顾一切地索要着他的身体，一边吻着他的耳垂，傻乎乎地絮叨着对他的爱慕之情。Charles被少年人毫不掩饰的直白搞得毫无招架之力，没多久阴茎又立了起来，被Erik圈在手心里把玩。  
他们的确都有点迷醉，迷醉在这个水汽缭绕的小小空间里，被愉快和快感填满，以至于当开门声响起时，Charles霎时发出了一声尖叫，双腿和后穴都下意识地圈紧了。Erik被他绞得闷哼一声，也有点头脑发晕，他低喘着吸了口气，才悄声安抚道，“别紧张，淋浴间是锁着的。”  
Charles死死地捂着嘴，眼圈涨得通红。  
“天啊，是Erik？”随着一声口哨，Erik认出了Azazel的声音，“一屋子都是那什么的味道，这么刺激的吗？”  
Erik看了Charles一眼，后者的眼眶里已经蓄满了泪水，显然紧张得不行。他想了想，决定还是出声。  
“是我，快滚。”  
“喂！”Azazel循着味道摸到了淋浴间，甚至还贼心不死地敲起了门，“你和谁在一起？怪不得不肯来我家，太不够兄弟了吧！”  
Erik俯下身，将Charles整个圈进了怀里，这样隔着磨砂的玻璃门，Azazel至多只能看到两个交缠的身影，并不能分辨出任何特征。他吻走Charles眼角泛出的泪花，露出一个浅浅的微笑。  
“我男朋友。”他隔着门告诉Azazel，“在办事呢，滚。”  
Azazel嗅出了他言语间的火药味，嘟哝了一句“整天绕着你转的拉拉队们会很失望的”就走了，临走前还贴心地告诉Erik，自己帮他们锁上了门。Charles颤抖的肩膀直到门锁落下才缓缓放松下来。而Erik几乎没怎么停顿，就着交缠的姿势又开始了有节奏的抽插。  
“啊……”Charles有点无法承受，“你……能不能等等再……”  
“不能。”Erik噙住他的唇瓣，将它们从Charles咬紧的牙齿间夺过来，“我忍不住……”  
“老天……”  
“你知道你刚才咬得有多紧吗？”Erik不满地戳弄着他的内腔，“我差点射了……被学生发现就这么刺激？”  
“你……”Charles方才惨白的双颊又泛起红晕，“不要胡说！”  
“你看，又收紧了。”Erik搂着他的腰耸动，慢条斯理地研磨那个点，“原来你喜欢这样？那下次我们直接在教室做怎么样，教授？让那些爱慕着你，崇拜着你的学生们就在台下看着，看你被我按在讲台上，浪叫着高潮。或者贴着你办公室的窗户，正对着操场的那一扇，学生路过的时候会跟你打招呼，顶多疑惑下我为什么站在你身后，却不知道你下半身光溜溜的，正含着我的肉棒淫荡地扭着腰……”  
Charles几乎立时射了，非常不体面地射得一塌糊涂，眼泪和精液一起喷涌而出的那种。Erik也有点惊讶，但没多久就被痉挛的穴肉撩拨地加快了冲刺的速度。他快成结的时候Charles差不多还在天上飘，对于一个单身近十年的人来说Erik说的那些少年人的性幻想实在太过分了。Erik问了他一次，没得到回应，便当做了默认。等那个硕大的东西开始在体内绽放的时候，Charles才晕乎乎地反应过来，但为时已晚，他在Erik的肩膀上留下了一圈恼怒的齿痕，也就算了。  
成结之后的事情才是最麻烦的，他们不可能站在淋浴间冲几个小时的热水，所以Erik不得不笨拙地把他再“抱”回长椅上。期间Charles又经受了不少非人的折磨，但事实证明无论是愤怒的瞪视还是低哑的咒骂都只能让满脑子性交的青年在他体内变得更硬，结局还是自讨苦处。等到他们终于安定下来，进入性爱之后的爱抚和倾诉环节，已经又差不多过去了一个小时。  
Charles不想当先开口的那一个，他觉得Erik应该向他道歉。但Erik除了帮他擦干净身上的水珠，时不时亲吻下他的脸颊外，似乎并没有意识到他该道歉。Charles等了很久以后，才不得不开始清嗓子。等他好不容易调整完心态，摆出师长的架子准备发难时，又被Erik迎头一句话给搞懵了。  
“我是认真的。”  
“……哈？”  
“我认真地喜欢着你，Charles。”同样酝酿了半天的Erik的支支吾吾地讲着台词，“我想当你的Alpha，也是认真的，我……”  
“等、等一下……”Charles不得不打断他，好整理自己的思绪，“Erik，你是我的学生。”  
“很快就不是了。我已经拿到了好几家大学的offer，等过了这个暑假，我……”  
“不，这不是重点。”Charles有点发晕，“你是我的学生，Erik，但你却在我发情的时候……‘未经过我的同意便不由分说地占有了我’，严格地来说，这是强奸。”  
“你同意了的。”  
“……哈？”  
“你同意了的，我拉开门的时候你自己扑上来抱住了我，然后还向我哀求说……”  
“可、可以了！”Charles的脸颊又开始发红，“当时我意识不清醒！”  
“但法律规律当发情的Omega向alpha求欢时，不知情的alpha有豁免权。”Erik笃定地告诉他，“我那几个offer都是法学院的，我将来准备当个律师，我一定会很努力的，Charles，将来我们的家庭也……”  
“Erik！”Charles不满地拧起他的耳朵，“你明明知情的！你之前还说是你闻到了我的味道，特意来找我的！”  
“噢。”Erik点点头，“所以我说的话你刚才都听到了？所以你能明白我心意的，对不对？”  
Charles发觉他实在有点难以跟上年轻人的思维。  
“重点不是那个……”  
“重点就是那个！Charles，你始终没回应我……”  
“重点是照片，照片！”Charles终于又想起最重要的事，“你拍了我的照片作为威胁，这是勒索！”  
“没有什么照片。”Erik告诉他，“从来都没有。只不过你一直不接电话，我慌了神，才捏造的。”  
“你……”Charles有点说不出话，“老天啊，我花了一整个上午的时间对着拉拉队服犹豫……就算不是勒索，这也是诈骗！Erik，我可以告你的！”  
“是，我骗了你，因为我太想见到你，确认你的情况了。”Erik几乎立时投降，“对不起，Charles，我搞砸了，真的很对不起。”  
他垂下头，眼巴巴地看着Charles。Charles瞪着他看了没多久，就无可奈何地撇过了头。  
“我现在不能考虑那些。”  
“你是说……我不会收到法院传票了？”  
Erik困惑的提问，换来了Charles在他脑壳上的一记轻弹。  
“我是说你刚才说的那些事！”Charles咬牙切齿地低喝道，“我现在在发情期，大脑会被信息素干扰，做出不正确的判断，所以我不能回应你，Erik！”  
“噢，也就是说……”Erik慢慢地消化着他的话，“你想要接受我的，但碍于身份和年龄的差距不好开口，于是将责任推卸到发情期之上，认为是现在头脑发昏才想要答应我——没关系的，Charles！我可以等到你发情期过了再……”  
Charles一口咬在了他的肩膀上。

 

END.


End file.
